sdgofandomcom-20200215-history
Scenario Mission 16 - The Final Light
Units used: * Akatsuki Gundam (Oowashi) * Akatsuki Gundam (Shiranui) * Nu Gundam * Victory 2 Assault-Buster Gundam * Rising Gundam (Repair Kit) (Optional) * Any other S Rank with respectable ranged and high survival chance Skill Parts used: * None. Items used: * Dummy. Random Reward(s): * Astray Gold Frame Amatsu (Incomplete) plans (All) * GuAIZ (Experimental Firearms Type) plans (Expert) * GuAIZ (Experimental Firearms Type) vouchers (Expert) Explanation: * Preferably, the team should have one or two any of the Akatsuki Gundam (Oowashi) or Akatsuki Gundam (Shiranui), though one of each type is enough. The other two can be Victory 2 Assault-Buster Gundam and Nu Gundam. This mission has 7 parts: * Phase 1: This phase is pretty straight forward, just shoot down everything that comes near the team until you get enough kills. Do not try to rush ahead though, instead stay close to each other to avoid having someone on low health. Take note that all of the enemies here are resistant to ballistic weapons. * Phase 2: You will have to protect the P.L.A.N.T for 60 seconds where you will be pitched against Forbidden Gundam, Raider Gundam and Calamity Gundam and some Strike Daggers. There will be missiles that come to hit the P.L.A.N.T, on Expert, letting one wave of missiles hit means instant lost. You can shoot the missiles down with any of the ranged weapon, but do not use your Mobile Suit as a meat shield and take the missile because it is a one hit kill missile. The best method here is to shoot the missile as you hover up and dive down so the enemies can't get and interrupt your shooting. * Phase 3: You'll be pitched against the Providence Gundam with many DRAGOONS that will shower with beam shot and hidden throughout the whole map. However, you can track them with the game's Auto-Lockon feature. It is recommended to have a unit that has Communications Commander or any of the skill that gives enemy's position to self or to the team, so you can assign that person to deal with the DRAGOONS while the rest of the team fight Providence Gundam. This phase is not so hard as long as you have anti-beam damage units such as Akatsuki Gundam (Oowashi) or Nu Gundam's Fin Funnel Barrier. Killing the DRAGOONS will net more points and experience reward, and if you don't have all of the mentioned units, killing these DRAGOONS will greatly help your team survive this phase. * Phase 4: You'll have to divide up into 2 groups where one group will have to protect the Archangel from the Strike Daggers until it reaches the highlight part of the middle of the map, and one group will have to travel all the way to the far side of the map to attack the Dominion. There will be a health supply box when you kill enough Strike Daggers, and it is located near the middle of the map. For the group who goes after Dominion, assign the job to the Victory 2 Assault-Buster Gundam or any unit with high output of damage, you can also score critical hits from Dominion's back just like a regular Mobile Suit's weakpoint. Stop the Dominion from moving and the phase is as good as yours. Be careful of the Strike Daggers that will spawn near the Dominion though because they can mess up your combo, thus let the Dominion move a bit toward the goal. * Phase 5: You'll have to escort Justice Gundam until it reaches the goal as well. The enemies here are pretty much the same as the first phase, with the exception of GuAIZ (Commander) which now has I-Field instead of Phase-Shift Armor, so use ballistic weapons on it. The real threat here is the GINN (Missile Launcher) because of its high damage output on Justice Gundam. You may also use dummy to help with the phase, but you can clear it without using one. * Phase 6: Your objective here is to destroy the Genesis' Core within 60 seconds. Dive as soon as you spawn in this phase because there will be some GINNs that will shoot a really strong and long range beam to knock any of the unfortunate member of the team down. After that, just proceed with the tunnel and completely ignore the Justice Gundam because he will just turtle his way through the tunnel. You can use the boost pads to get there quickly. However, there are some tricky booster pads that will push you back if you're not used to the boost pads yet which result in a lost of time. Again, you can score critical hits on the back of Genesis' Core just like Dominion. * Phase 7: This phase is mostly the same as the third phase. You'll have to take down Providence Gundam again.